


The Red Flower Of Change [ Rewrite BillDip ]

by Silly_Rio



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Armageddon, Deal with a Devil, Gay, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Rio/pseuds/Silly_Rio
Summary: A Forest, A Flower, A Deal, & A Monster. A forest filled with mysteries, danger, and joy. What happens when the world goes black, and when the world regains color it's bloody red?This is a rewrite of the first version, I felt like I rushed the first one so I'm writing it again.





	The Red Flower Of Change [ Rewrite BillDip ]

* * *

**Inspired by Pupa, an anime I recommend. Sorry If I Rushed!**  

* * *

The WeirdMageddon had begun and the only safe place, had been the mystery shack, and parts of the forest. As the chaos continued outside the people at the Mystery Shack could only watch, they couldn't do much without endangering the ones the held precious. 

As it continued, they noticed the monsters had started to break through. Because of that, Ford sent Dipper and Wendy on a mission to find materials in the woods to strengthen the shield. It was soon after a monster broke in when Wendy and Dipper set off. Some of the materials were easier to find, others hard, but they both enjoyed the mission, seeing as they needed something to take their minds off of the horror that was going on outside the shield.

Maybe three or four hours after leaving the shack, they had found all the materials on the list Ford had given them, and so they were on their way back. As they walked, Dipper noticed a blood red poppy amongst snow white daisies. 

The poppy seemed to lure Dipper in, the more he stared at it. He couldn't help but lean out to touch it. It was just so pretty.

Wanting, no, needing the flower, he leaned down to pick it. Almost having the flower in his hands, he picked a daisy. As he continued, he couldn't get the poppy, it seemed as though the daisies kept moving in front of his hand, almost as though they were  _alive._

Finally tired of it he grabbed both the daisies and the poppy. As he turned around to show Wendy the flower, the world went black.

* * *

When Dipper finally came to, his world was a shade of bloody red. Looking around, he saw Wendy laying silently under him. She looked injured; how did she get the injury? He called out to her, asking if she was okay, but she didn't respond. When he tried to shake her awake she didn't budge. 

He tried to feel her pulse, there was none.

"Hey Wendy this isn't funny, stop joking around. Wendy, I said stop joking around! I get it, you're funny, haha, Getting me to worry like this... Please, Wendy, I'll do anything, just please... wake up..."

As Dipper started to cry, thinking, no,  _knowing_  he killed Wendy, he got up and ran towards the Mystery Shack, like a coward, leaving behind both Wendy and the materials.

Rushing through the forest it felt as though it was watching him, judging him, for the sin he just committed.

So when the Shack came into view he picked up the pace, needing to get away from the judging stares of the forest. When he reached the doors he barged into the living room, shouting a demon got past the shield and attacked Wendy. 

The thing was the Mystery Shack was kind of silent, it was weird. You couldn't hear anyone, looking around Dipper noticed a small blood trail on the floor. 

Following it, his eyes landed on Mable, Stan, Ford, Soos, Candy, and Grenda, they were in one bloody pile. Crying he reached out to touch Mable's hand, which had always been warm and loving, except this time in was cold. He tried to look for signs that maybe it was some other demon, and that it wasn't him. But the shield showed no sign of a break in. Looking closely he noticed some of their limbs were missing, it looked like they were ripped off by teeth.

Breaking down on the floor, he cried.

Why is this happening to me?

What did I do to deserve this?

I haven't done anything wrong!

_Why..._

_Why..._

_Why, me?_

Laughter echoed throughout the Shack, it was taunting him, judging him, just like the forest. He hadn't meant to do it, so why? Why was he being punished for something he had no control over? Why...?


End file.
